1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting signatures with the help of grippers which are attached in substantially equal spacings therebetween to an endless loop pulling means and which can be displaced in an open position by control means counteracting the biasing force of a spring, wherein the control means is provided in form of an actuating device capable of being driven out of its home position and acting on a lever arm of a movable gripping element.
Apparatus of this type have stations placed along a transport path where the signatures can be removed for examination and further processing of the signatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known apparatus of the aforedescribed type, the actuating device was implemented in form of a lever actuating the moveable gripping element, wherein for opening a gripper, the lever is set in motion through a releasable latch with the help of a spring which is biased by a pneumatic piston-cylinder unit.
In this case, because of the sudden stress due to the relatively large forces, the opening system was subjected to severe wear and generated a noise resembling gun fire. In addition, the required control devices add significant complexity.